1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a modular franking machine comprising first and second modules, a module assembly device, adapted to hold the first module in alignment with the second module, comprising at least one projecting shaft, fixed to the first module, and a sheath formed in the second module, the shaft being adapted to be inserted in the sheath by translatory movement, and means for locking the shaft in position relative to the sheath when inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The document FR-2664722 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,705 - Haroutel) discloses a modular franking machine comprising a printhead, a base, a device for assembling the printhead to the base and comprising a shaft carried by the base and adapted to be inserted into a sheath in the printhead, and means for locking the shaft in position relative to the sheath, and comprising a hook pivoted on the base and cooperating with a detent carried by the printhead.
This prior art assembly device enables centering of the printhead relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. Because the locking hook is far away from the longitudinal axis of the shaft, operation of the hook to cooperate with the detent may bend the shaft. One object of the invention is to remedy this drawback.
The two modules are assembled together by offering up the printhead to the base of the franking machine so that the shaft can be inserted in the sheath, and then maneuvering the hook into cooperation with the detent when the shaft is completely inserted in the sheath. Consequently, assembling these two modules requires two separate operations.
There is now a requirement for a franking machine module assembly device which can assemble two modules of the machine and lock them in position in a single operation, i.e. by merely inserting the shaft in the sheath. However, a device of this kind must enable easy disassembly of the two modules without risk of bending the shaft. It is therefore necessary for the locking of the shaft in the sheath to be cancelled by simple mechanical or electromechanical command.